


Years Down The Line

by izzeDeer



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: 10 years in the future, Birthday, Family, Happy Ending, I can't write anything except dialogue apparently, I forgot to write them in shhh, Other, also included are multiple children, and imagine skitters is there, i wanted to write something cute okay, this is short shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzeDeer/pseuds/izzeDeer
Summary: Zero forgot an important day. But everyone else didn't.
Relationships: Corra Linnen-Zulfura/Otto Nakamura, Seshmir Narash/Wynn Nai'lo, Tessa Blackmoor/Ai Ibushi, Tseer Darkfeather/Wyatt Vancroft
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)





	Years Down The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt "post epilogue, Zero's post Scooby gang life, the Scoobies 10-20 years down the line"
> 
> I'm sorry it's short, but I had to get "Zero chose her own birthday and Seshmir made sure no one forgot it ever" out of myself.

"Hey Zero, when's your birthday?"

Zero looked up at Seshmir, her brow furrowed as she thought.

"Not really sure to be honest. Considering the whole…" And she gestures as if that could ever encompass the everything of what happened to her 

"Right right. Well, that's good then!" Seshmir grinned as he clapped his hands together.

"Good? How's that good?"

"It means you get to choose your own birthday. I can help if you want."

"Oh, uh… sure! Yeah." 

____________________

Years on down the line...  
____________________

"Hey Zero!" Tessa's voice rang out from Zero's key. She scooped it up to respond.

"Hyello you've reached Zero. What's up Tessa?" 

"Are you in town today? You doin' anything?" 

"Yeah and no, not really. I was just gonna try and relax a little bit before headin' off again."

"Oh, that's great! You wanna stop by mine'n Ai's place to hang out?" Zero could hear something weird in Tessa's voice, but she'd never really been good at picking up on that stuff, so she ignored it.

"Sure, what time?"

"Oh, right now if you wanna! We ain't doin' anything right now."

"Okay, if you're sure that's okay I'll see you in a little bit?"

"See you soon!"

It didn't take Zero too long to get to Tessa and Ai's place. She just shadow stepped her way there to avoid people.

And out of everything she had been expecting, the door opening and people yelling "SURPRISE!" was not on that list. Zero startled, yelping and stepping back, putting a hand on her sword.

"Woah hey, you're fine Zero. It's just us!" Tessa was the one holding the door.

"Oh." Zero relaxed and stepped inside, immediately greeted with her old friends and a lovingly decorated space.

After blinking a few times, it clicked. It was her birthday. And her friends….

"Oh you guys didn't have to do this…!" 

"We wanted to." Tseer said from where he was leaning over the back of the couch. "We missed you and wanted to give you a good day."

Zero thought she was gonna cry.

"Y'all are the best."

_______________

At the end of the party, after Tseer, Wyatt, and River said goodbye with their kids in tow, after Wynn and Seshmir said goodbye (but not before Seshmir snuck in an extra hand crafted gift, a tiny crocheted rat), after Corra and Otto and their kids said goodbye and Corra made Zero promise to stop by more often, and as Tessa and Ai were cleaning up, then Zero cried. Tessa fussed but she was waved off.

"It's fine it's fine, it's a happy cry. I'm happy, this was a good day and I'm just." She rubs the side of her face. "I'm happy. Thank you."


End file.
